Yhwach
Summary Yhwach is the Father of the Quincy, the monarch of the Wandenreich, and the son of the Soul King, known by the designation "A" - The Almighty. As a baby, Yhwach was incapable of sight, speech, or even the slightest movement, but never feared or despaired, as he knew he would survive. All those who touched him gained something they lacked and were healed of all their ailments, and thus he was treated with reverence, growing to be seen as a god. As those he gifted died thanks to their reduced lifespans, he slowly gained his bodily functions and became the king of the people who would become the Quincy. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least High 6-A | At least High 6-A | 5-C | 5-C Name: Yhwach Origin: Bleach Age: Over 1,200 years old Gender: Male Classification: Quincy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman and Marksman, Spiritual Awareness, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Weapon Creation, Longevity, Pseudo-flight, Forcefield Creation, Limited Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, Yhwach can flood his blood vessels with energy to reinforce them and can consume living beings to fuel Blut Vene Anhaben), Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society), Fire Manipulation (He has Yamamoto's Bankai, which can burn at extremely high temperatures, raise those he's killed from the dead, and wipe opponents from existence), Life Manipulation (Of Quincies - can redistribute the life force of Quincies to other Quincies), Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Hirenkyaku and increase his defensive or offensive with Blut), Limited Matter Manipulation (Using Sklaverei, Yhwach can tear apart spiritual objects and beings by drawing upon their Reishi, potentially absorbing beings destroyed in this way), Soul Manipulation (All Quincies can destroy souls, and Yhwach can split his own soul between others to heal all their wounds and grant them powers), Absorption, Corrosion Inducement, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel (With Shadow), Power Absorption, Transmutation (Transmuted the buildings within Soul King's dimension into icy buildings while also warping their structure), Resurrection (Can resurrect Quincies by redistributing power to them with Auswählen), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Can regenerate from having his neck and mouth destroyed and shooting a hole through his own chest), Immortality (Type 3), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to disintegration), Resistance to Power Nullification (Yhwach regained his ability to speak after it was negated and even half of his power after it was halved by Ichibē. After he regains The Almighty, Yhwach completely nullified the effect of Ichimonji that stripped him of his name and power and reduced his physical capability to a black ant), Soul Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) | All previous abilities, in addition to Immortality (Type 4), Precognition (Yhwach can see all possible futures), Fate Manipulation (Yhwach can choose between and change the futures that lie before him, and can even change futures in which he died), Reactive Evolution and/or Power Nullification (All powers that Yhwach sees in the future will be incapable of harming him or defeating him), Teleportation | All previous abilities, Darkness Manipulation, Resistance to Precognition (After absorbing the Mimihagi, Yhwach should've gained its power to evade even his own sight) | All previous abilities, Resistance to Causality Manipulation (Orihime couldn't bring back the Soul King even through her power to reject past events and causality), Reactive Power Level, Summoning (Summoned black creatures to attack the Seireitei), Immortality (Type 7; even after being defeated by Ichigo, Yhwach continued to exist and maintain the three worlds just by existing), and potentially many others following the death of the Sternritter Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Far superior to Shikai Kenpachi, who casually destroyed a meteor without releasing his eyepatch. He is the only Quincy capable of handling the power of Yamamoto's Bankai) | At least Multi-Continent level (He oneshot Ichibē after he awakened his eyes and was unphased by the power of Ichigo's True Shikai, even though he had regained the power he used to defeat Aizen) | At least Multi-Continent level (Should be more powerful than before) | Moon level (Lifted the Wandenreich) | Moon level (Grew even stronger than before after absorbing Ichigo's Quincy and Hollow powers, along with Gerard Valkyrie and Jugram Haschwalth) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Should be superior to Haschwalth and kept up with Ichibē) | Sub-Relativistic (Intercepted Mimihagi) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Absorbed Mimihagi) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Superior to his previous form) | At least Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | At least Class P (Lifted the Vandenreich) | At least Class P Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class | Moon Class | Moon Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Tanked Ichibē's Senri Tsūtenshō), higher with Blut Vene | At least Multi-Continent level (Tanked a Getsuga Tenshō), higher with Blut Vene | At least Multi-Continent level, higher with Blut Vene | Moon level, higher with Blut Vene | Moon level, higher with Blut Vene Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range, Thousands of kilometers with projectiles | Planetary with the Soul King absorbed (His influence can affect all three realms in the series) Standard Equipment: His medallion, which can steal a Bankai, having used it to steal Zanka no Tachi, and his Spirit Weapons, the Sankt Bogen and an unnamed sword. *'Zanka no Tachi:' The Bankai of Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai, which Yhwach stole for himself using his medallion. Taking the form of a weathered and beaten katana, worn down by fire, it burns with such heat that it can sears whatever it cuts out of existence, drying out Yhwach's surroundings, but no flames are visible on the blade. Intelligence: Gifted. Yhwach is a highly intelligent man highly skilled in strategy, having secretly gathered and lead the Wandenreich to victories in Hueco Mundo without alerting the Soul Society, and maneuvering his soldiers expertly to outperform and defeat the Shinigami again and again. The Almighty reinforces his already great intelligence with the ability to see through all futures that lie before him and act accordingly, but even then he is quite arrogant. Weaknesses: Blut Vene and Blut Arterie use two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. Yhwach is quite arrogant, and the Almighty cannot dispel illusions that were placed on him before he activated the Almighty. If he is incapable of maintaining his absorption of souls, he will return to the immobile state he was born into. He will briefly lose his powers if exposed to Still Silver. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Soul Distribution: As the son of the Soul King, Yhwach was born with the special ability to distribute portions of his soul to others on contact. Yhwach cultivates his already great power by bestowing these bits of his soul to others, allowing them to refine it, and then taking it back. Each piece of his soul that Yhwach regains will make him stronger and extend his lifespan, and he can deliberately absorb these pieces of soul to maintain his strength, which he must do during his sleep to prevent himself from returning to the immobile state he was born in. Those who are gifted a portion of Yhwach's soul have their lifespans greatly reduced, but all their ailments, whether physical, spiritual, or mental, are healed and all their knowledge and skills are engraved onto their share of his soul. Once their lowered lifespans run out, the piece of Yhwach's soul returns to his possession, ultimately restoring his motor skills and senses after he lost them. Yhwach ultimately refined the process of sharing his spirit with others, allowing him to bestow upon them great powers through a Schrift, engraving a letter corresponding to a certain one of his powers into their soul and then having them drink his blood. The Quincies that gained powers in this way are Yhwach's Sternritter, and upon their deaths, their power will return to Yhwach's hands once more. Yhwach Auswahlem.png|Yhwach's Auswählen Sankt Altar.png|Yhwach using Sankt Altar Auswählen: The extension of Yhwach's abilities to distribute portions of his soul, which he utilized after being sealed for 990 years to regain the power that he had lost. After selecting whichever Quincies he deems appropriate for absorption, typically choosing the "impure", Yhwach can absorb their power and retake his soul, killing his victims in the process. This power can thus be redistributed to whichever Quincies Yhwach deems more useful, reviving those that have died. Auswählen takes the form of a beam of light that consumes its targets, though some have been lucky enough to survive. Even those that dodge the light lose their powers, including the ability to use Vollständig. Reishi barriers cannot stop Auswählen at all, as the power it transfers is raw energy. The Quincies who are affected by the Auswählen have a clot of "Still Silver" formed in their heart that will briefly strip away Yhwach's powers if it comes into contact with him. *'Absorption:' Yhwach can consume other beings on contact, gaining their powers and abilities and drawing their own existence into his body to subjugate them. He can near instantly absorb those weaker than him, but those that are stronger take longer and longer amounts of time. *'Sankt Altar:' Yhwach summons five orbs of Reishi, which he transports to around his opponent, at which point they all fire a beam of energy at their target, forming the shape of a Quincy Zeichen. Those who are caught in the blast have all their power stripped away by Yhwach. *'Self-Power Restoration:' Even if Yhwach's physical or spiritual capabilities are hampered or somehow negated by his opponent, he can restore them. For example, when Ichibē's curse prevented him from speaking, Yhwach was able to regain the power of speech by digging his fingers into his throat and channeling Reishi inside, and after his power was cut in half by Ichibē's Zanpakutō, he was able to restore it by summoning and absorbing ribbons of Reishi inscribed with Roman letters. The Almighty: Yhwach's own power and the source of his designation as "A". Upon activation, Yhwach gains his full power and his irises and pupils are split in two. Had he opened his eyes once in the 999 years after his original defeat, during which it took 900 for merely his heart to start beating again and another 90 to regain self-awareness, he would've been unable to control his own power and accidentally stolen the lives of all his loyal Sternritter. The power of the Almighty is to see all that lies in the future, observing all possible futures like grains of sand in the wind, knowledge that Yhwach uses to predict his opponent's actions and act accordingly. However, this is only a portion of its true power, which is the ability to outright choose between the futures that lie before him, rewriting fate as he pleases to best suit his goals. Yhwach can use this power to set up traps in his opponent's future paths, easily circumvent any defensive measures his opponent takes, and shatter their weapons and forms, breaking Tensa Zangetsu and claiming to have destroyed all the Bankai in the future. He can even rewrite a future in which he has died, and it is said that any power that Yhwach sees in the future will become his ally and grow incapable of harming him at all. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Yhwach can manipulate and shape Reishi by absorbing it from the atmosphere and combining it with his own stock of spiritual energy. It is easier to collect this energy in locations with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Yhwach's control over Reishi is exceptional, allowing him to easily shape and solidify it as he pleases, creating an intricate throne and later a staircase. *'Blut:' An advanced Quincy technique that works by pumping Reishi into the user's blood vessels, reinforcing either their strength or durability to exceptional levels. There exists a defensive and offensive form of Blut, but only one can be used at a time. **'Blut Arterie:' Blut's offensive form, the technique that allows Quincies to physically match and injure Bankai users. **'Blut Vene:' Blut's defensive form, which makes its use clear in the form of a glowing trail that traces the user's blood vessels, which appears only when the enhanced area is struck. When consciously maintained at full power, Blut Vene can even negate the attacks of a Bankai user. It can also be used to stop the user's blood flow in the event that they are badly injured, preventing them from bleeding out. ***'Blut Vene Anhaben:' Yhwach extends his Blut Vene out from his body to create a powerful forcefield that consumes those around it, breaking down living beings, to fuel and maintain itself. *'Hirenkyaku:' A high-speed Quincy movement technique that functions by riding on a flow of Reishi underneath their feet. A master of the technique, Yhwach is capable of easily catching the likes of Yamamoto off-guard, keep up with Ichibē, and overwhelm Ichigo. *'Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger:' An incredibly powerful Quincy spell, the greatest in both offensive and defensive power. After generating several constructs inscribed with roman numerals, Yhwach can manifest several columns of Reishi shaped like the Quincy Cross around him, which burst from the ground, tearing apart any caught in the "light of god". *'Ransōtengai:' A highly advanced Quincy technique that lets the user control their own body with strings of Reiryoku connected to their brain. Thanks to this ability, even if the user is paralyzed or so badly injured that they cannot move normally, they can force their body to move by controlling it as if it were a marionette. *'Sankt Bogen:' Yhwach's Spirit Weapon, an immense bow that he can manifest in his hands or somewhere in his surroundings, using it to fire at his opponents with similarly large arrows. **'Heilig Pfeil:' The primary form of attack for Quincies, spiritual energy manifested as arrows and fired from the Sankt Bogen, or in Yhwach's case, even just from his fingertips. He can fire them as a rapidfire barrage capable of completely obliterating a foe in short order. **'Reishi Broadsword:' Yhwach can fire an immense arrow around his own height from the Sankt Bogen to the ground at his feet, an arrow that will transform into a large, extremely powerful broadsword once he grabs it. *'Sklaverei:' A Quincy technique that allows the user to control Reishi in the most absolute of ways, enslaving it outright. This powerful ability allows them to completely tear apart and dissolve spiritual objects and beings, drawing upon this and even absorbing this Reishi to temporarily gain the abilities of beings destroyed in this way. Shadow: A teleportation ability used by members of the Wandenreich, this technique can be used by manifesting the user's shadows in front of them, creating a portal that acts as a gate between the Schatten Bereich and other dimensions. The size of these portals can be extended to allow many others to pass through. Key: Base | Full Power | Mimihagi Absorbed | Soul King Absorbed | Post-Power Absorption Note: * Yhwach may have the abilities of Jugram Haschwalth, Pernida Parnkgjas, Askin Nakk Le Vaar, As Nodt, Bazz-B, Cang Du, Quilge Opie, PePe Waccabrada, Gerard Valkyrie, Driscoll Berci, Berenice Gabrielli, Jerome Guizbatt, Mask De Masculine, Gremmy Thoumeaux, Nianzol Weizol, Lille Barro, Royd Lloyd, and Loyd Lloyd. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) Medaka's Profile (Speed Equalized, Both are 5-C and in-character) Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Blood Users Category:Bow Users Category:Chi Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fate Users Category:Fear Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Invisibility Users Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Life Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Necromancers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Quincies Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Villains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users